User talk:LunarExplosion
Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 04:40, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah! Togapi Question, Hi Luna i got your message & if Togapi saw Ash at first he would be a father trainer of it therefore making him it's owner, But if Togapi saw Ash & Misty then it would make both of them parents therefore Ash would still be owner before he gave it to Misty. Make sense kind regards... Trainer Micah (talk) 00:29, August 25, 2016 (UTC) : Okay, I see now. Thanks! Llama llama llama! (talk) 01:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome if you need anything else just let me know on my talk page alright kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Cool Couple Curiosity Well it depends on the pokemon's gender yes, Since i'm a guy i used some Male & Female pokemon depends on the pokemon in battle with others. So you notice. Kind regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 17:13, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry had to rewrite some stuff, Anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Spritzee's Wing's That answer is yes they can Fly but can't be tought the move fly, Anyway Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:26, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Also Cool couple I wanted to say & add that this'll go for female trainer's as well, ^ So you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Befriended/Gifted Starters Hi, i got your message & i want to say i'll message/answer your questions when i get up to my dad's September 3rd okay? So just keep on asking/messaging i'll answer Saturday. Kind regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 03:39, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Reason i can't Is due to my PlayStation 4 so you notice Anyway Saturday September 3rd will have everything answered ok til then...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:42, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Befriending/Giving Starter's That's right Brock was given Onix from his dad so in saying yes some pokemon can be given to trainers like i.e Ash who previoussly befriended Gerninja who was a Froakie before being cought & evolved by him as his trainer, hope it help. Let me know if you got any other questions, I'll be happy to answer them, Kind Regard, forgot to signiture...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:18, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Luna Key stone's Mega stone are acually in wild in some areas you have to look in some locations in order to find them There's only three i know which can be brought that's: Charzard's depends on game Blasoise & Venasaur's depending on which starter you picked they can be brought in a store in X & Y via Evolution stones store in Loumiose City they will cost less after the Mega Ring/Braceslet get's upgraded, So yes after being brought go crazy mega evolve them in battle against pokemon. So you know/notice reminds me i can't wait to see what happens to Ash's Gerninja aka Ash-Gerninja form so you know Kind Regards.... Trainer Micah also sorry i can't signiture the wiki's/wikia's are being updated so for time: 17:32 on Sept. 29th. Hey sorry about above I wanted to let you know via yesterday i couldn't subject or signature yesterday due to wikis being updated & messed up so you know about that.^. If you need anything let me know via talk page, Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 01:21, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Memories Hi Luna, I got your message and about evolution pokemon will remember there memories before it's evolution as long as the trainer has them will also remember them & yes it mean to grow up so you notice, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Netflex Interesting Hi Luna, i saw one of your messages & i see you watch netflex as for Xy & z episodes the update for Pokemon anime is February 2017 i think? "yeah that month", So you notice if you have any other questions let me know i'll be happy to help & answer them all, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) School Hi Luna he's going to school, So it's not a typo, So you notice my Pokemon Sun team looks great 4 anime can't wait to play the game, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:48, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Transformation Ditto can transform into any pokemon in a battle after battle it's just plain Ditto so yes, Ditto can transform into Zorua after battle battle it'll go back and then after battle it'll go back to itself so yeah. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:30, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Prof. Kukui Hey i got your message "I'm thinking" Prof. Kukui just calls him that "I'm guessing" There not related or anything i don't think must be due to there region being far from each other. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:49, November 12, 2016 (UTC) '' Might want to ''Ask Energy X that question, Because i forgot that episode, Sorry *laughing* i do remember the episode being funny though, So you notice Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 19:37, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply Pretty certain that's BW049: Crisis from the Underground Up! episode. Energy ''X'' 21:11, January 24, 2017 (UTC)